Birthday striptease
by Beizanten
Summary: IT is Alex birthday and Hank has a surprise


Disclaimer: I don't own anything or there will plenty of Eric/Charles and Alex/Hank and some Darwin/Angel and maybe Sean/Raven

Genre: Romance/Angst

Warning: NC 17. Slash

Credit to my friend Kathryn, who gives helpful comment to improve this story.

References: Thought and flashback in italic.

Author note: I try to find the X–men birthday but it wasn't written anyway so I read the horoscope and see what match their personality. Alex suit Scorpio the most while Hank fit Virgo. So in my story Alex birthday will be in November.

Birthday, Dinner and Striptease

When Alex told Hank his fantasy is to have Hank performing striptease and lap-dance for him. He thought Hank would be too shy to ever do it. He should know there's nothing Hank won't do for him...

XXX

It not every day that Alex relax his principal enough to let his lover pampered him with fancy things so Hank had book the hottest restaurant in town, the London's branch top Japanese restaurant Kobe.

The restaurant occupied the entire top floor of striking glass skyscraper in the city. Alex gave a low whistle of appreciation as they crossed the walk into the room. With its glossy red walls and enormous black lampshades that lower like low flying UFOs over the tables, it felt like a billionaire private nightclub than a restaurant.

In the middle of the room was a circular sushi counter where a team of chefs waved long knife at ninja speed. And the clientele look like they'd just stepped out of the pages of Vanity Fair magazine.

Hank slips his arm around his waist. Alex grin at him, Hank looked bloody gorgeous in a tuxedo that he couldn't help but kiss him in the cheek.

Hank's face lit up "I should wear this more often"

They were shown to a table right next to the window. Hank pulls Alex's chair and gracefully holds his hand as he sits. The gorgeous brunet kisses his palm lovingly and Alex felt his inside liquefying. Hank is extra sweet tonight.

Alex's ear went a bit pink and he smile at Hank, the same sweet smile that sent Hank's heart up his throat.

Hank casually walks over to his seat, directly opposite of Alex.

They look through the menu and Hank ordered a couple of lychee martinis with rose petal on top.

Hank raised his glass to Alex "To you, baby. Happy birthday"

Alex grinned as bright and as warm as the sun making Hank's heart thudded. He just felt a slight pang at his heart knowing he can't afford to give Hank the same luxury, at least not in the near future.

Alex slowly sipped his drink while he stared dreamily at Hank. The martini taste great.

After two more martinis, they ordered a bottle of champagne. The champagne was so drinkable. Very soon the delicious buzz of the drinks combined with the magical view of London, spread out below them, twinkling with millions lights, made Alex feel like he was floating on a cloud in the night sky.

Wine sleek Alex's lower lips; Hank's watched, unwillingly fascinated, as his pink tongue came out and swept over the full curve. He thought of his own tongue doing the same…Alex smile sultrily at him-clearly stoking Hank's lust on purpose.

Ablush rose up on his pale cheeks, making Hank looked so darn cute!

And then the food started to arrive: an endless succession of tiny jewels-like morsel served on huge black plates.

"Here try this" Hank picked up a deep red sliver of tuna sashimi in his chopsticks, dipped it in soy sauce and offers it to Alex. Their eyes locked and Alex felt a shiver of happiness. It was a perfect night…

The champagne is so drinkable that they have finished the bottle before they even started on desert, a sinful flourless chocolate cake with green tea ice-cream. The cake is absolutely scrumptious and luxurious and the ice cream was a great balance of sweet and bitter that Hank knows Alex loves.

After their plate had been cleared Alex lean back on his chair and rubbed his tummy contentedly. 'That's without a doubt the best meal I have ever eaten.

Hank chuckled "Glad to hear that"

"I don't know what to give you" Hank fished something out of his pocket. He held a small red box, opening it and revealing a diamonds and colorless topaz ring. "Topaz is the birthstone for November"

Alex's face glowing "Hank, it is beautiful" he pause, his smile waver a little. "And r-really expensive"

Hank takes his lithe hand in his much larger one. Alex's skin burns at the touch. Hank's thumb seductively caressing his lover's fingers "It is my gift of love to you" Hank whisper, his eyes glowing with love that something inside Alex melted.

Hank hold Alex's wrist delicately and slipped it to his finger with a smile.

"It looks perfect on you."

Alex stared and stared at the ring on his finger with deep happiness.

XXX

Alex leaned up and gave him a deep kiss before pulling away from him and taking his right hand in his left as they made their way off the restaurant

Making their way to Hank's Ferrari parked three blocks down, pausing every once ina while to push each other into a wall of a building to share heated kisses, making it to his Ferrari in twenty minutes when it should have normally taken them five.

Hank gallantly open the car door (making Alex rolled his eyes affectionately), kissing Alex's left hand where his birthday ring from him still sparkled, before closing the door and getting in on the driver's side_._

They drove the rest of the way in contented silence, exchanging heated glances here and there but never letting go of their two hands clasped together.

Afterwards the two of them had rushes into their apartment and Alex had been shoved onto their sofa with little more than a sultry wink and a nervous murmur of;

"Give me …f-five no t-ten minutes before entering our bedroom " against his ear. So here he sat, under the light of two dim lamps, waiting. Waiting.

XXX

The blond can hear slow, sensuous music came from the other side of their bedroom's door. Alex took a deep breath in anticipation as he open the door. The blond let out a gasp of pleasant surprise, his heart fill with love for the other man. Hank had turned the bedroom, really romantic. They are flower petal spread all around the place.Hank had dimmed the lights to set a romantic mood. Several scented candles spread throughout the dark room set an intimate mood. The place smells like lavender and it is great, soothing and give off a feeling of serene. The blonde feel himself begin to relax.

His sweetheart must have paid someone to decorate the room while they are out (probably Sean).

"Hank" he breathed. All Alex wanted is to hold Hank in his arm and show him how much he loves him for this.

His throat released a deep sigh when he saw his lover in a delicious outfit, gazing at him with love and desire; his body flushed. Alex is mesmerize, Hank look so stunningly beautiful.

Hank wears a pair of white gloves, a smart white shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbow, a blue neck tie and topped with a fitted black waistcoat and the kind of hip-hugging suit trousers that should have been illegal, modeling a lean waist and leaving just the right amount to the imagination. _Alex's eyes met his, a sultry, smoldering glance making Hank flush pink_

"Turn off your mobile then sit on the chair, baby. The show is about to start," Hank try and failing to keep the nervousness from his voice.

Alex frowns a little at that, his eyes went to the empty armchair against the wall. What is Hank up to?

Hank bit his lip as his stomach released a cage of butterflies. Trying to get rid of pre-dance jitters; the brunet took slow, deep breathing to calm his nerve. Slowing his breathing down with a few slow, deep breaths and his heart rate drop and his nerves go poof!

'I can do this; I have practice a lot of times in front of the mirror'. Focusing his mind to think sexy and feel sexy, Hank begins moving his hips to the music in a soft circular motion. Closing his eyes for a few seconds and enjoy the moment. There's no-one around, just he and his lover.

The brunet looked longingly into Alex's stormy blue eyes with a teasing smile on his face. He feels the rhythm, the beat, the wave and let it glide with him as he striding over to Alex catwalk style...

Reaching his Eros, Hank touches him, and caresses his blond hair lovingly. "I am going to give you a striptease cum lap-dance show you always wanted. The rule is turn off your mobile, sit on the chair and no touching me until I am finish" he said commandingly.

Alex stared at Hank wide-eye, he never though Hank would be bold enough to perform a striptease. His lips curl into a big grin, he love it when Hank orders him around. Pulling his cell-phone from his back-pocket, he quickly turns it off.

Hank leads his partner to the chair while bumping him with a pelvic thrust and then grinds against Alex with a slow circular movement of the hips that make Alex gasps before sitting his beauty unto the chair.

"Get naked" Hank ordered.

Alex's dick harden, the authority in the Hank's voice startling him in the most delicious way possible.

Alex quickly discards his clothes. Hank took a few seconds to appreciate the sight of his naked blond Eros, because what a damn fine sight it is.

"One more thing…" Hank grins as he pulls a handcuff from his pocket.

The brunet stared at Alex with a new look in his eyes, a mischievous one that Alex had never seen before. The blond felt his cock stir, he love this side of Hank he never seen before.

Hank smiled at his lover, bringing back the look Alex knew and loved: that hot, sexy look of passion. It never failed to amaze Alex at how much Hank could turn him on, or just how little effort he used. Hank kissed his lips passionately before handcuffing his man with his hands behind his back. The metal slips around Alex's wrists, circling his heated skin

Hank started to move, no shame or shyness to his gently swaying hips. He tipped his head, looking up at Alex through thick lashes. The blond felt his mouth go dry.

Hank's oceanic blue eyes glowed and there was a provocative grin on his face. He was absolutely gorgeous and fuck, was Alex hard.

Start by gently taking the gloves that he is wearing. Hank strokes his hands one by one and moves them into his hair, tracing his chest through the fabric of the waistcoat and down his torso. Alex shifted a little in his seat, and Hank smiled a small, sultry smile.

Elegant fingers plucked at the buttons of his waistcoat, popping them open teasingly slowly, one after another. Alex's heart hammered in his chest; he longed to finish the job himself, knock Hank' hands away and rip open the offending fabric. His cock had fully hardens.

Alex was torn from his thoughts as the last button fell, Hank turn his back on his man.

Rolling his shoulders sexily to the beat, Hank shrugged one shoulder out of the waist-coat and let it slides down in one motion. The brunet removes one arm at a time without dropping it. Keeping the jacket covers his chest with both hands and then turning around to face Alex. Removing the waistcoat from his chest with one hand and let it drop to the floor

Then, Hank's dark blue necktie, which he easily slid off and looped around Alex's own neck, pulling him closer to his face and kissing him deep and long. Alex can taste wine and chocolate in Hank's mouth.

Resuming where he'd left off, Hank plucked at his shirt buttons, gazing up through thick lashes as he did so, rocking and swaying.

"Hank…" Alex felt his cock lurch at the sight. Heat pooled in his groin as he watched Hank sway his hips in time to the beat, slowly revealing inch by agonizing inch of his the toned, lean chest. He couldn't look away, his eyes wideningwith every ivory skin reveal. Noticing Alex's wanton reaction, Hank fought a rather large grin. Alex's fingers clutches tightly_…_

Hank's nipples are hard and dusky pink against his creamy skin that almost glowed in the candlelight. The dim light of the room outlined muscles chiseled from ivory. His chest was heaving in excitement, making his body tensing and un-tensing, his nerves on fire. Sheen of sweat covered him, cooling in the air as he unbuttoned his shirt.

Smirking, Hank licked his lips and the last button came undone, his fingers caressing his pale chest_. _He ran a hand down across his stomach, stroking over his tempting, dark brown happy trail and skating across the button of his trousers

Utter perfection; and Alex's _breath caught in his throat_. Hank was magnificent.

His tongue wanted to lick every inch of that wonderful pearly white skin, to trace the ridges on those silky muscles, grip those thrusting hips.

Hank's smile became almost shy, a coy smile grace his face as he surveyed Alex's reaction.

To Alex, his entire world narrowed down on Hank at that moment. Hank was swaying his hips to the song, not really dancing, just following the beat with a thrust to the right, then to the left. His body as soft as silk. Hank pulled off the white shirt hanging off his shoulders, his grin widely. Alex's heart accelerated and his fingers clenched. God, how could Hank look so adorable and so sexy at the same time? Hank's hair fell into his eyes making Alex's finger ache to push the gorgeous locks away.

_Fuck, he is really, really arouse now!_

He tosses the shirt aside in a showy way that draws attention to the sleek muscles of his arms and the curve of his torso, and turned with a sly smile over his shoulder, displaying a toned back and taut backside through the clinging fabric of his trouser. His skin softly aglow in the soft lighting of the candles which teasingly illuminated and danced upon the contours of his form.

_So beautiful,_ Alex's eyes roamed his physique…

Alex wishes he can touch the dancing form which was playing such havoc upon his nerves. He also wished he had a bottle of beer. His throat was dry and he was hot. Hell, Hank hasn't even taken his pant off and Alex was already achingly aroused. _God he wanted Hank so, so much._

Turning back to Alex, Hank pressed his finger firmly to his nipple, tugging and rubbing while his eyes fastened to Alex; and the look of delight on his face. Alex's cock throbbing painfully as Hank plays with his nipples. His brunet beauty kept his eyes lock on him all the time_ ._Alex can't help but moan in pleasure.

Alex's mind was going blank as their eyes met again. Hank smirked at him like he knew how arouse he is. Heat pooled low in Alex's abdomen as his eyes were helplessly staring into Hank's own. No one should have eyes like that, so blue, so vivid, so alive. Alex was certain that Hank must be partially drunk, but his eyes were clear, lucid, and molten. The brunet is looking at him with hungry, wanting eyes.

Hank's eyes bored into Alex's; pinning him to the chair as if they were force beams of desire. Hank's soft brunet hair fell around his face; his eyes narrowed into intense amber-blue slits, and he seemed to take himself from everything but the gaze of the one he loved.

He moved into Alex's lap, straddling him with a sigh of release.

His pelvis joined his lover's hips in an exotic rhythm of slow, deliberate grinding that had Alex's cheeks burning and his erection shocked stiff. Oh _God_- he can feel Hank was hard and hot through leather

His Adonis moved a soft palm up over his chest began caressing Alex's smooth, milk-pale skin. Just as Alex was enjoying the caress, Hank pulled back... and placed a sweet_, _gentle kiss on Alex's forehead.

Suddenly and without giving Alex the release he crave, Hank slid of his lap-ignoring Alex's groan of protest.

Twist of his body and those legs. The tight trouser makes them even sexier. Turning away from Alex once more, his blood is coursing through his veins hot and heavy and the flush of his cheeks stinging a little as Hank hooks his fingers on the edge of his pants and slowly, teasingly pushes them over his gorgeous hips all while he arches his back, giving his beauty the optimum rear view. Alex let out a groan at the sight of his gorgeous round ass; he'd kill to grope that_…_

Hank let the trouser drops to the floor, and carefully, seductively, steps out of it beforebeginning his hypnotic slow-dance once again.

Turning back to his audience, Hank smiles, weaving his hips and shoulders in a seductive dance.

Alex's surroundings faded until he knew nothing else but his heavy cock and Hank watching him, stripping himself slowly. He really wishes he could touch his cock. _This is the ultimate masturbation fodder._

Wearing a sexy black thong with an enhancer pouch that make his impressive dick seems bigger, Hank moves closer towards his lover. His eyes still glued to Alex's, pale cheeks flushed as he palmed his crotch through the thin black silk and rubbed his fingers across it, fondling himself.

"Ahh…" the brunet let out a moan, his glazed eyes widening.

Alex's entire body went rigid. Hell, parts he didn't know he _possessed_ were standing at attention. Hank had gone from being shy to mewling like a sex kitten, and he was violently turned on by the display.

Hank smiled smugly at his lover's reaction. The brunet threw another cheery glance over his shoulder,before turning around again.

With straight legs, Hank bend forward slightly, looking back at Alex coquettishly, and smacks his bottom. It brings a smile to Alex's lips. Teasingly, Hank repeats slapping the other side of his ass and wiggles it around in his face. During all of this, Hank looks over his shoulder, smoldering blue eyes intent on his blond.

.

The air between them crackled and it flowed over Alex's skin, heightening his awareness.

Hank made his way back upwards slowly, thrusting with his shoulders to the beat and keeping his sweat-coated bare back inches from his audience's wide-eyed face

This time he turned back to Alex, Hank slowly runs his fingers through his hair, down his neck, his chest then down to his hips and around his ass, imagining his hands are his lover's hands. Alex's eyes followed each caress lustfully.

Hank moans, enjoying the touch of Alex (his) hand on his body. Keeping his hands in contact with his body, Hank let them ride up his sides and back towards the nape of his neck.

Then Hank makes a step towards him, turn around, lowering the thong down a little- showing Alex the top of his huge dick. The heated observer wrenched his eyes away and let them fall to the top of Hank's groin; a whimper escaped his lips. Hank laughed joyously, Alex's pupils dilated and glazed over with lust. He could feel with every cell in his body that Hank was still staring at him with that same look in his eyes. The predatory, ravenous look just for Alex that made his blood boils. Hank gives him a few seconds to admire the view. Alex's licked his lips in anticipation.

Enjoying the result, Hank takes the thong off vigorously. Then with a saucy little smile, Hank slowly straightened to reveal his completely nude body, and toss his thong to Alex as if it is his award. Hank shook his hips to the beat of the music, the look in his eyes asking Alex how much he loves the show.

The music melted from Alex's ears and all he heard was a distinct buzz that roared in his ears as his eyes greedily took in the sight of the naked, brunet god in front of him. And fuck was Hank breathtaking.

Hank's body is pale and lean and beautiful, creamy and perfect except for the dark hair that covers his arms and legs, and runs down from his belly button in a fine trail down to his cock. His hips are narrow and his six pack narrows into a V shape towards the main event between his legs. His impressive cock is hard and pink, trickling pre-cum slowly. He has just the right amount of muscle, creating defines lines and edges that just look delectably lickable at any angle. His rosy nipples are peaked and dark, collar bones and shoulders stretching his skin nicely. His arms and legs are strong, coupled with soft round corners of shoulder and elbows and collar bones.

Alex's eyes look him over from head to toe, from his flushed pink cheeks, down across his chest, following the trail of dark curly hair that starts at his belly button downward to his gorgeous large cock. Just torturing himself knowing he couldn't touch the gorgeous boy in front of him, but enjoying it nonetheless. Hank's hands slid down his sides and came to rest on his hips, jutting them forward slightly.

Alex can't wait to get his wicked way with him_! He will cover his whole body with his scent, marking him!_

But Hank wasn't done teasing him yet. Using a spare chair, Hank sits in it in front of him. His eyes on Alex's, slowly his hands reached up to touch his chest, pressing the skin tenderly. He pinches his nipples softly, groaning in response to his own touch. He slid his hands down his stomach, goose flesh following in its peak.

Alex watched intently as Hank began to touch himself intimately. His eyes fastened to Alex; and the look of delight on his boyfriend's face

Opening his legs, Hank's large hand closed around his twitching pink cock. He elicited a groan; gasping at the feel of his cool fingertips on the hard flesh. Blood racing through Alex's veins like spiced wine, Hank's soft palm rasped against the sensitive skin deliciously, causing him to throw his head back and groan loudly, the sound echoing around them making Alex rock hard penis even harder. Hank's thumb is rubbing at his sensitive spot as his hand moves in small but firm strokes and it just feels so fucking amazing.

The brunet hunched in pleasure, moans and gasps leaving his pretty cherry-red lips.

"Al... Ah! Nnn... Mm!"

Alex's breath was coming in pants, gasping for more air as he watched Hank stroke himself. He bit his reddish pink lips, feeling his steel-hard cock harden even more. _He really wishes he could touch himself!_

Hank moaned softly, and rubbed the sensitive spot again. Instead of his soft, large hands, he could only feel his lover's calloused, much smaller hands.

Alex's breath started to quicken, keeping his gaze on Hank's fingers, imprinting this sight in his memory… the blond could feel that hunger stirring deep in his loins as he took in his love's every stroke.

His hand continued to work his cocks in smooth insistent strokes. Hank moans aloud, overwhelmed by the sensations flooding through him. His moan sent a fresh wave of heat through his love's body causing Alex to make a lustful noise. Hank smirked slightly and dragged his thumb over the head of his cocks on his upstroke and a gasp escaped his lips. He did it again, picturing Alex's rough tongue instead of the pad of his thumb.

Hank's face flushed, sweat rolling off of him, he pumped harder, writhing at the sensation. His grunts and moans filling the room and driving Alex crazy with want.

"Al..." Hank moaned; pre-cum sliding down his cock. The brunet's pale hand started sliding up and down his pink cock in fast strokes, pre-cum now sliding down continuously. Wetting a finger with his cum then up to his lips and run his wet finger over his sinfully delicious lips making it glistens. Hank winks sultrily at him.

It is enough to make Alex break a sweat and for his desire to go wild! Hank gives him a little naughty smile...before he licks the remains of his cum of his finger and moans as he looks at him. The younger male whimpered at the sight.

"Oh gods" light azure eyes now half-lidded gazed at the arousing scene, feeling the familiar coiling heat in his stomach.

"Like that, Alex?" Hank voice filled with sex making the blond licks his lips.

"God, Baby please" Every pore of his being is begging "I wanna suck you in my mouth."

Hank's eyes seemed to light up with a soft smirk as he watched his sweetheart's reaction, how his blond wish for him. Smirking a bit, Hank moves towards his younger lover.

Standing between Alex's legs, he lean his upper body forward, with his back arched and his butt up in the air, so Alex gets a hot view of his body. The blond's body thrummed with desire for Hank. Alex gaze was predatory like an animal on the scent making Hank half breathless; his heart pounding. Their eyes held for a moment-silvery blue and amethyst-and a flurry of feelings shimmered in the air. Hotspur and graphic.

But Hank didn't faltered; the brunet puts his hands on the wall above him for support before teases Alex by inching his cock closer and closer to his face.

The heady scent of Hank's sex wafted over him and his nostrils flared, taking in the scent all the more. Alex salivated by the smell of Hank's pre-come that overwhelmed his senses. He wanted to taste him, to have Hank's in his mouth! Then Hank dipped forward even further and rubs his deep red, and wet hard on against his chest making his blond shivered with desire and leaving a trail of pre-come. A groan of pleasure elicits from his brunet sweetheart.

"Stop bloody teasing," Alex growled. His voice was thick with lust.

Perfect, small teeth nibbled at Alex's neck, and Hank's commanding voice declared: "I'm the one who calling the shot here." Hank bits down, hard enough to feel it, not hard enough to truly hurt, and Alex's fingers curled in pleasure. Such sweet pain, he thought as his Adonis kissed the place he'd bitten him.

Then Hank start a little further back, right between his knees, so his blond can see everything he is doing. Using his hands, he slowly started to rub his chest, like he is putting on body lotion. Playing with his nipple, touching himself like Alex would want him to touch him — trailing his hands down to his lower abs just above his hot spot, turn around and massage his butt then working his way back up to his chest. Hank go in slow mo, making Alex imagine having his hands all over him.

Leaning his elbow on the armrest, Hank lifts his long, pale leg up onto the back of the chair slow and sensual. Straightening his leg, the brunet beauty traces a slow line with his hand down to his ankle and all the way back up to his crotch. _Alex is ON FIRE!_ His cock is already deep red and as hard as a bone.

"_Touch me_" Alex call out "Please, please"

Bringing his leg back down between Alex and sliding his whole body down his love slowly...letting his blond beauty feel his chest belly and hips against him as he slide down into a kneeling position..

"HANK- _PLEASE_, I need you…!" Alex begged.

Getting up sexy, smile slyly and turn around, Hank let Alex have a full view of his hips and buttocks and legs! Slowly he bend over while keeping a little arch in his back and his legs straight, Hank slide his hands down his legs as he go down as far as he can. Seeing Hank's gorgeous ass like that make Alex lose it._ He really wanted nothing better to do than to sink his teeth into that perfect, round bottom._

"Hank! Stop bloody teasing and GET ON WITH IT" Alex growl impatiently. A smirk grace Hank's face at that.

Gracefully dance himself into the triangle made by his lover's open legs, throwing another sly smile to the blonde, Hank turn his back on him again.

Hank places his hands on the armrests with his back still to Alex. Then Hank threw a cheery glance over his shoulder before lowering himself until his butt is just hovering over his crotch... Alex let out his low moan of pleasure.

Hank moves his butt in circles, like he is painting Alex's package with his cheeks. Then the brunet switches to an up and down motion, like he is riding his boyfriend in reverse cowboy. This really turns Alex on; Hank looks back at him seductively as his beauty grind against his body.

Then bending his knees, Hank keeps his back straight, and gently put his hands on his partner's knees for support. Hank threw another cheery glance over his shoulder, as he lowered his rear onto his lover's eager lap. Hank let out a low moan of pleasure at the feel of his lover's crotch on his skin. The moan was echo by Alex. The angle was perfect for Hank to grind his ass against Alex's cock.

Hank pressed back hard against the startled younger man's chest and snaked his arm around his neck, whispering 'I love you'. Hank reached behind his head and buried his hands in masses soft blond hair, his own brunet mane plastered with sweat against his lover's neck.

Hank started grinds down gently, moving his hips in _rhythm of _circular for about 30 seconds before switching to forward-and-backward motion that had Alex's cheeks burning and his erection shocked stiff.

Alex buck up, picked up the rhythm to sliding his large cock against Hank's butt, finding the friction he craved. Both men let out breathless moans at the pressure.

Hank looks at him over his shoulder with his dazzling eyes, watching his every reaction as he continue to grind against him. Alex's body flushed with warmth. Hank takes extra care whenever he went near his sweetheart's groin so not to hurt Alex.

Hank's buried hand pulled slightly but far from uncomfortably at Alex's hair once more, and he leaned back and nipped teasingly at his lover's lips before kissing him voraciously.

Suddenly, Hank lifted himself off him and Alex groan. Hank just smirked; turn around before sliding back onto his lap.

Hank gripped Alex' hips, pushing down, grinding their erections together. Both men let out breathless moans at the pressure. He was now rocking back and forth against Alex…Alex buck up to find the friction he craves. Pleasure dripped thick and hot down Alex's spine.

He dropped his head back again, mouth open slightly as Hank twisted in his lap, slow and steady. The pressure, and the heat - Alex felt himself drowning in the pleasure of it all, melting from the core outwards.

Hank's breaths and gasps made him near feverish with desire, and he bucked up harder, earning a shout from the taller. The music faded into a low background buzz, only the heavy panting of his breath and Hank' small mewls ringing loud in his head. Hank rocked faster, lips wet and parted, eyes blown and so intensely _blue_.

Their foreheads bumped, eyes locking. Alex tilted his chin up into a deep, sensual kiss.

Hank runs a hand up his thigh to his behind and digs his nail into his ass causing Alex to gasp into the kiss. He grasps the nape of Alex's neck with his other hand, holding him firmly in place.

Hank tastes of wine, chocolate and something exclusively Hank. Their tongues explore and curl and twist around each other, Alex's blood heating up in his veins. They are breathless when Hank pull away.

"I love you," Alex whispered, the phrase filling him and floating away on the music as though it were a part of the song itself. Hank's bright, cherry lips curve into a bright grin that makes his blood travel two times faster. Hank tastes his Alex's lip again, his arm wrapping his body in an embrace, and his voice so softly murmured into his ear, "I love you too..."

Their rock-hard cocks rub together faster, creating delicious friction. Soon, Alex felt his orgasm rushing to meet him, pooling in the base of his spine.

With a harsh gasp, Alex tipped over the edge, coming so hard he was going to be seeing stars for days. Not stopping for breath, he rolled against Hank faster, until the brunet's eyes squeezed shut and his back arched in a perfect cupid's bow as he came with a shuddered gasp.

Panting heavily and suddenly boneless, Hank flopped against Alex's chest. Neither spoke for a few blissful moments, speechless as they sank from their high. Alex shifted on the chair, huffing a small laugh as he said "That is amazing" his voice turn sultry "Now un-cuff me so we can continue this on bed."

Hank did, and Alex lifted himself from the armchair and quickly advances towards him. _The look Alex sent Hank as he advances, was one of lust and love, and it made Hank's heart thudded._

With a low sound of hunger, he reached a hand towards Hank's nape and drew his head down before crashing his lips greedily over Hank's.

Fire.

Heat erupted- between them, around them. Searing flame welled, swelled, then raged through Hank, through Alex then burned.

And Alex was no longer kissing him-his Eros was devouring him

One large hand had speared into his blond's hair, while Hank's lips crushed his back in urgent, greedy, ravenous hunger-and was momentary distracted by the silky softness. Then he eases his grip and sent his hand wandering. Over Alex's cheek; fingertips lightly stroking down. Down past his hard jaw and over his collar to sweep across the width of his shoulders and savor. Those tracing, tantalizing touches laced fire over Alex's skin…

Alex's tongue cruised the seam of Hank's lips; instinctively, Hank parted them and felt pleasure as Alex tongue thrust into his mouth.

Hard and commanding, his lips moved on his, supping taking, hungrily savoring; his tongue caressed, explored, branded and incited, inspiring stark passion and searing desire on his senses, setting them and Hank's wits spinning even faster.

Alex kisses him like he wanted to devour Hank inch by sensual inch making Hank's heart sang, his body and senses gloried. Alex's hand had spread over the back of his waist, his touch a heated brand.

Then he edges the kiss into deeper, more intimate territory. Before Alex, Hank never had known he could kissed someone like this, could descend into this, an exchange so laced with latent and passion and desire that like ambrosia it addicted him, mind, body and senses completely and rendered everything else-secondary of little important.

The conflagration spreading like fire beneath their skins.

For long moments; Hank's tongue engaged with his, his senses ravenous for more of Hank. He walk Hank backwards to the bed and lays him down among the pillows, his mouth still married to his Adonis. Hank arched up against him, reveling in the delicious weight of him, the powerful musculature, the heated soft skin. Hank's hand following the bunching muscles on his back up to the wide shoulders, clutching his Eros closer.

Drawing back for air, they both panted heavily. Hank's eyes glowing with an alluring mix of lust and love.

Alex stopped to simply look at Hank and to revel in the glorious perfection of his body again. Under the smoldering gaze of his intense eyes, Hank felt like an Eros.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered. Hank must have heard him said it at lease a thousand times by now but he just have to said it.

His pale blue eyes-darken by lust it look almost black-met Hank's and they looked at each other. The moment was passionate and intimate, and Hank felt anticipation flare and raced over his skin causing his nipples to pebbles.

Desire detonates again like an incendiary device against bloodstream. Hank grasped his head, his fingers weaving into his hair, and tug hard so his lips find Hank's. Alex moan and kisses him back, his lips and tongue hungry for Hank's and for a moment they consume each other, loss in tongue and lips and breath and sweet, sweet sensation.

Alex caress his face tenderly _like the wings of a dove on Hank's skin_, his warm fingers moving tentatively down to his chin and then to his throat as he continue to kiss his _beautiful, beautiful man. _Hank's skin is warm and silky, feels good to the touch. He trace his fingers across his brunet's lips to his jaw, then down his neck and over his Adam apple to that little dip at the base of his throat. His touch had a way of scattering Hank's thoughts, of leaving him mindless except for one thing; _Alex_.

"Hank," Alex breathes when they break off for air. His hand caresses the hair in the back of Hank's neck lovingly, like he can absorb Hank with his hands. Hank can feel the way Alex's body is completely strung out with tension. It's just kissing but Hank had become hard again.

Alex lean down and his kisses follow the tips of his fingertips. His soft lips trail from across Hank's jaw to his chin nipping softly.

Hank tastes so good. He smells so good. Intoxicating.

Alex made a low appreciative humming noise in his throat as his lips leaving tender kisses on Hank's pale neck. He dips down and pauses beneath his Adam's apple and massage the area in wide circular motions with his tongue to excite Hank's thyroid. It made the brunet gurgle Alex's name in maximum pleasure.

Alex smiled at his slender neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark then using his tongue to soothe the spot over and over again. Hank dropped his head back to allow him better access, anything to keep Alex's mouth on his body, to have his tongue hitting _that _spot over and over again. He closes his mouth over the same spot and Hank shuddered.

Then his lips skated by a fine tendon in Hank's throat, tracing down to where the pulse thudded. He pressed a hot, open-mouthed kiss over the spot, Hank's lids fell and he fought to quell a shudder.

He then licked and nibbled along the shell of the scientist's ear. He could hear the rasp of Hank's voice as his lover trembled softly, groaning into his neck. Alex continued his ministration, enjoying the effect he had on Hank. He sucked on his earlobe for a moment before biting down firmly, tugging it between his teeth and eliciting a sharp cry of pleasure from Hank's. Then traced the outline of his ear with the tip of his tongue. Hank whimpered. "Hank" Alex whispered softly, lovingly to his ear before planting a tantalizing, lingering kiss just below his ear. Hank shiver, his mouth gaping, his eyes shut tight. He is already so lost, and they have barely begun...

Hank groaned as Alex's tongue reached his collarbone, peppering tiny bites and kisses along it as his hands slid down his body to cup Hank's ass and bring him firmly against his arousal. Hank ground his hips against his blond, desperate to increase the pressure and the friction to bring him-self some relief but succeeded only in making him moan with pleasure.

The blond continued a pathway along his chest; his tongue swept over his skin and licked a scorching hot path across his being. Laying openmouthed kisses along his skin, Alex heard the slight gasp Hank made as his tongue laved over his painfully tight nipple. Alex continued to tease his nipple, sucking it gently then harder, alternating the pressure to maximize his pleasure. Hank moaned as shock waves of pleasure radiating through him.

Alex's gaze never leaves Hank's. His eyes the color of blue-storm, watching each reaction that his touch elicits from his love, and Hank is watching him. It's hot. Consuming. Possessive. Hank loves it.

Then his tongue rasped over the upper edge of Hank's areola and he sucked in a breath. Held it as sensation sparked and flared, as Alex's tongue artfully circled his areola and his fingers tightened in the sheet. Alex grasped both of Hank's nipples, tugging and rolling his nipples until he cry out. With exquisite care, he slowly increases the intensity on each. Sharp pleasure spikes from Hank's nipples to his groin.

"Please" he mewls.

Releasing one nipple, he reaches up and splays his hand around the nape of Hank's neck. Leaning forward, he takes his now bereft nipple into his mouth and suck hard. At the same time, his thumb stops skimming across Hank's other elongated nipple. Instead he takes it between his thumb and forefinger and tugs and twists it gently.

"Ah! Alex!" Hank groans. Alex continues the slow, leisurely, agonizing tease. Hank's body is burning as the pleasure take a darken turn. When he resumes with his teeth this time the pleasure is almost intolerable. Moaning loudly, Hank buck up against Alex's hip, trying to find some delicious friction against his cock.

"Please" Hank whisper, pleading and pleasure flies through Hank's body from his neck, right down to his legs, to his toes, tightening all in its wake.

Hank felt Alex's lips trailing hot, wet kisses over his abdomen making Hank even more aroused since he is sensitive there. The blond smiled mischievously and stopped briefly to press wet kiss on his navel and dip his tongue into his bellybutton and swirl it around causing Hank to laugh.

Hank writhes and begs "Alex- Please …touch me"

Alex kisses him again. His tongue invades his mouth, seeking, tasting, inflaming…Staring into his grayish eyes make Hank feel wanton but so connected with him.

Hank made a low primal sound in his throat, then raised his shoulder, twisting and rolling his hips towards his lover, raising one thigh, aiming to stroke it firmly over Alex's groin-over the hard ridge of his erection.

Alex rolled his hips and rubbed his bone-hard cock against Hank's equally hard one.

Heat washed through Hank's body like a tidal wave and he moans. Alex felt his brunet's soft lips on his neck, and Hank's hands gripping his thighs as he grinds against him, stoking his desire. Alex brings his hands down to Hank's ass, guiding their hips together in a dirty, grinding movement, causing Hank's body to spark-ready to burn.

"Alex, please. I need you" Hank moans, grind his hips eager and wanton.

"Let's see how you are doing" the blond croons softly.

Alex run his hand up Hank's warm and silky thighs, pausing where the thigh high stop and his flesh begins, his hands running small teasing circle at the tops of his man thigh so that the tips of his thumb touch Hank where his sweetheart wanted to be touch. Hank gasps.

Hank's dick is already completely flushed, full and erect with precome that dribbled furiously down the thick shaft.

Alex looks up to meet his eyes. Hank's blue eyes darken to a deeper blue.

"You're so hard" Alex's eyes are wild and bright, and his voice is tinged with carnal appreciation that sent shiver through Hank's body.

His hand splayed out on his thigh, and his thumb brush against Hank's sex once more. He flexes his hip so his erection rubs against Hank's.

Hank groans. He knew Alex will tease him mercilessly back, payback is a bitch. "Touch me. Please" Hank breath, his voice needy.

Callous hand grabbed and squeezes his arching cock. The air whistle through his teeth as Hank inhale sharply, and Alex revel in his response.

Alex pulled and squeezes him tightly, running his hand up and down Hank's dick. Every muscle in Hank's body tensed, small whimpers escaping from his lip.

Decided to takes his sweet time, Alex alternates to slowly strokes Hank up and down, thumbing the tip and massaging his balls.

Hank moans, bucking his hips into the warm grip, his pre-cum making for an easier slip and slide.

The shorter male started kissing and biting the brunet's porcelain neck, licking at his collarbone. Marking Hank as his while his hand pumping his prick up and down, picking up pace. Hank moaned deliciously. Alex's eyes never leaving Hank's. Hank's beautiful blue eyes darken and blown. His expression was contorted with pleasure, and the blond could feel that hunger stirring deep in his loins as he took in his sweetheart every expression.

The blond periodically massaging the super-sensitive corona and frenulum with two fingers making Hank swoons. Alex twisted his wrist (that hold Hank's cock) causing Hank to scream out in pleasure.

So tantalizing close. Alex brought him to the brink, his body singing with need, and stops.

"No" Hank mewl loudly as he withdraw his hand.

"Be patience" he says while Hank's impending orgasm melt away.

Alex swirl Hank's essence on his tip around with his fingers before inserting his moist fingers into his mouth and sucking his lover's semen off of them making Hank's prick twitched. The salt-sweet taste makes his mouth water. Alex's body started to heat up even more, his cock getting even more painfully hard.

It is a very erotic sight, and Hank felt like he was going to burst if he didn't come *now*.

"Please..." he moaned. "I want in your mouth" Hank's voice is velvety and seductive. His body is ripe and ready, clenches deep inside. The pleasure is sweet and sharp.

Alex moved his well-muscled body so he was lying between Hank's legs, his eyes taking in the sight of Hank helplessly spread open and hard before him.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Hank" he breathes and Hank watches as his blond-haired head dip and plant a trail of kisses up Hank's right tight, heading north. Hank's whole body clenches in anticipation.

Alex glances up at Hank. His eyes darkening through the long lashes.

"Watch" he rasps, then he buries his nose on Hank's cock.

Burying his nose to the apex of Hank's thighs, inhaling Hank's distinct scent sharply, it's intoxicating. He kissed the tip of Hank's cock, licking small beads of glittering dew from the slit, and fondling the heavy balls while Hank gasp, his inside liquefying. '_He's just so…naughty'_

Alex salivated by the taste of Hank's salty velvety skin and pre-come that overwhelmed his senses. He loved the heady scent of Hank's sex as it wafted over him and his nostrils flared, taking in the scent all the more. His body thrummed with desire for Hank. Then Alex kissed in circles around his groin and inner thighs — everywhere except his package — until Hank is begging his blond to take him into his mouth.

"Alex, please. God Alex, please." Hank begged.

There was a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket next to the bed and Alex poured them both a glass. He handed Hank his (which Hank down in one go), then position himself between his legs, took a mouthful of champagne and bent down to lick him. Hank moaned as the ice, cold bubbly liquid ran down his cock while the warm of Alex's tongue made him shudder in ecstasy.

Alex take Hank's fully in his mouth. The soft, dark curls that tickled his nose as he engulfed his brunet fully into his throat made him moan once again and brought with it a whimper from Hank. He loved his Adonis and everything about him. Alex sucks hard.

"Please don't stop" he gasped, as Alex took another sip of the alcohol, sucking him harder this time, leaving him writhing on the bed in a frenzy of delicious anticipation.

"Ah…" the air hisses through Hank's teeth, and he flexed his hips forward, thrusting into Alex's mouth. Sheathing his teeth behind his lips, Alex pushes down against him. Hank cups the side of Alex's head as he sucks him up and down; Hank's breathing quickening, growing harsher. Alex's twirl his tongue around his tip and push down again in perfect counterpoint to him.

"Jesus, Alex" Hank sighs and screw his eyes shut tightly. Hank is lost and his response to Alex is heady. And very slowly Alex draws his lips back, so it's just his teeth.

Hank's body shuddered and a guttural cry escaped his lips as he came into Alex's mouth. The younger male lapped up everything his Adonis offered him, eagerly tasting Hank. Hank entire body was alive and on fire and now he wanted, no needed Alex to fill him.

"Please" Hank pleads.

Alex fumbled with the drawer to get it open and reached within, searching for their bottle of heat-activated lube. Hank reached and takes the bottle from his hand. Hank's pupils were blown and he almost looked like he was going to kiss Alex again but instead pulled back a little bit slicking his fingers up with warm lube, his eyes not straying for one second from Alex's.

Alex's impressive dick is hot as blood and hard enough to hurt. Hank slowly and sensuously rubs it all over Alex's cock so his soul-mate could enjoy the slow burn. God, it make Alex want to fuck him 7 shades of Sunday! Alex retrieves the lube.

Hank was startled when he felt Alex grab onto his naked ass, gently massaging the two perfect globes in his hand- never once breaking eye contact with Hank. Hank's breath hitched.

He coated his fingers in the slick fluid. Then, still looking into those enchanting blue eyes, he reached down and nudging at Hank's entrance. Hank tilted his hips and he cried out when Alex pressed two fingers into him. It wasn't enough - he began to push down, trying to get more contact.

It is hot and smooth and so _**fucking**_** tight.** Alex had to moan, too, because Hank makes him _ache_, makes him shake with wanting him and he can't remember a time when it was like this, not with anyone.

Alex was teasing him, pressing his two fingers in and out slowly. Alex pulling out momentarily making Hank whimpered in protest.

And then Alex's fingers reached deeper than before, stroking against just the right spot. Hank found himself gasping for air and moaning loudly. Alex hit the same spot again and again making white hot pleasure washed over Hank. Hank's hips pushed down, fucking himself on Alex's fingers. A third finger joins them. Alex rammed his fingers into his prostate and heard his wild moan.

"Alex, please…" Hank begged.

He withdrew his fingers with an audible pop, smiling at _Hank's_ whimper of loss. Alex took a moment to savor the view. Hank's brunet hair was a tangled cap of curls, small tendrils clinging to the sweat beading his forehead and neck, small rivulets of moisture ran down his chest and belly. Alex couldn't help but think how this picture was created by and for him.

Heat suffused Hank's body again when Alex pressed the tip of his hard shaft against Hank's entrance.

He tried to groan, but his mouth was captured in a passionate kiss. Seconds later, Alex slammed in, burying himself to the hilt, his mouth swallowing Hank's muffled scream. The warm lubes increase their sensation. When Alex came up for breath, he used his hand to parts Hank's leg farther.

"Alex" Hank mumble, his name a garbled mantra as Hank adjust to his length. 'So good…'

Alex rotates his hips, which caused him to brush against that area which sent a sweet ache pulsing through Hank. "More," Hank gasped out.

Alex obliged and slams into him and pulls Hank onto him at the same time, ramming his prostate. Hank cries out in pleasure

Alex began slamming into Hank over and over again. Hank grinds down and meets Alex's thrust for thrust with wanton vigor. Mewls escaped his lips as Alex pounded into him, hitting his sweet spot without fail. Alex's face was flushed and his eyes burned fever-bright with desire. He couldn't have looked more beautiful, and Hank felt a similar inferno catch fire in his blood.

Alex picks up the pace, his breathing labored, matching Hank's own as he thrashes into Hank.

"Harder! I need more of your cock!" Hank cried out. He was too keyed up, he couldn't take it slow now if he wanted to. He needed this, to take everything Alex could give him without quarter.

Alex's eyes darkened and he slammed in harder, causing lightning-like jolts to pulse through every inch of his being. The sounds of their flesh slapping together filled their bedroom, as did Hank's broken sobs and pleas. Hank wraps his legs around Alex's waist, rocking himself down on Alex's cock and right into his sweet spot. Forcing Hank's thigh father apart with the pressure of his body, he never miss a beat as he rammed in farther and faster with each trust, hitting his lover's prostate with deadly accuracy.

Hank was feverishly panting, catching his breath at each brutal down-stroke, meeting his rhythm harder than before. Hank moans growing in volume.

They continued their erratic pace, their movements becoming more frantic and wild as they neared their completion_._

Alex cupped his sex, placed two fingers an inch behind Hank's balls and massaging his perineum in a circular motion.

Hank feels it burns deliciously, hot and low, deep inside of him. He was so close; so he tightened his internal muscles as much as he could, clamping down on Alex's swollen cock so they could come as one.

"Oh God, Hank!" Alex cried out before he pushed in one final time and his entire body went taut.

Hot wet substance coatings his insides. And that's it-he explodes, crying out incoherent rendition of Alex's name as his intense orgasm arches his back off the bed. Hank think he see stars…it is such a visceral primal feeling…Slowly his ecstasy reached its plateau and he slowly recovered. He turned a satisfied gaze up at his man (who had collapse onto him after his powerful orgasm) and grinned at the sight.

Alex's eyes squeezed shut, muscles twitching from his release, blond hair splayed out like a halo around his handsome face, the dim lighting from the candles glistening off his sweaty skin. It was the most erotic thing Hank had ever seen. He reached up to tuck a stray piece of blond hair behind his boyfriend's ear.

Hank cupped his cheek and planted little kisses on his jaw and then both eyelids to coax his attention.

Finally, Alex opened his eyes and looked upon his lover. He smiled at Hank and lovingly kissed his palm and then gathered his sated brunet into his arms.

"That…was amazing…" Hank whispered against the salty skin of Alex's neck. "You were amazing."

"No, you're **amazing**," Alex whispers lovingly, giving Hank a squeeze. Hank smile, and inside his joy stretches lazily. He could stay wrapped in Alex's arm like this, sated and happy, forever.

He kisses Hank's shoulder and inhales deeply his Hank's smell which is now mixing with the heady smell of sex. "You smell like heaven"

Hank let out a contented sigh and feels his blond smile.

They barely slept that night, dozing in each other's arms before waking up again and again to make love. They just couldn't get enough of each other. After Alex relaxed back onto the pillow after yet another mind blowing orgasm, _This is the best birthday ever,_ he thought as he close his eyes and fell asleep, a cat that got the cream grin on his lips.

I was told to spread this note: There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc)...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news!

If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.


End file.
